Harry Potter and the Fellowship of the Ring
by Cha0s C0ntr0l
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring is somehow transported to Hogwarts, but when they get there something strange happenes...THEY ARE TURNED INTO TEENAGERS, the Fellowship is now forced to attend Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE LORD OF THE RINGS. THEY BELONG TO J.K.R. AND J.R.R SO DON'T SUE ME. THIS IS ALSO NOT RELATED TO MY LORD OF THE MEMES STORY AT ALL.**

"My Lord are you sure about this?" asked a man with greasy blonde hair.

"Yes I'm sure!" snapped a shadowy figure sitting in a chair petting a large python. Its voice was weak, but shrill. "If we obtain this weapon, we will be invincible!"

"Are you sure you want me to perform the spell?" asked the man with greasy hair. "There is one problem though; we will need to perform a great deal of magic to make this weapon work in our world!"

"Trust me; I know what I'm doing!" The figure snapped.

"There is also another thing, along with transporting the weapon to this world…it's hard to tell who or what may come along with it," the greasy haired man said in a worried tone.

"I think Nagini will be able to take care of that," the figure said laughing.

Harry woke with a jolt. He looked around panting, oh that's right he was on the train to Hogwarts. He let out a deep breath.

"Harry what the bloody hell is your problem?" asked Ron, Harry's best friend.

"Ronald! It's obvious Harry had a bad dream!" snapped Hermione Harry's other best friend slapping Ron with a book.

"What the bloody hell!"

"Will you to stop it!" snapped Harry. Ron and Hermione grunted at each other looking away.

"Harry what did you dream about?" asked Hermione sighing.

"I don't really know it was strange, I was watching a some sort of meeting or something, there was a shadowy figure I couldn't make it out, but it seemed like," Harry cut himself off. He figured telling his friends that he thought it were Voldemort in the dream they would think he was crazy. "You know it doesn't matter it was just a dream."

Hermione gave Harry a stern look, "If you say so."

Meanwhile,

It had been almost a month since the Fellowship of the ring was formed. It all started, about a month ago when a young hobbit named Frodo Baggins obtained the one ring of power from his Uncle Bilbo. Frodo, his gardener Samwise Gamgee, and his friends Meriadoc Brandybuck and Pergerin Took set out for Rivendell to seek advice from the elves. There they met up with Gandalf and old friend. A secret council was held and the Fellowship of the Ring was formed. There was Frodo of course, Samwise, Meriadoc, Peregrin, Gandalf, Aragorn, Boromir son of Denethor, Legolas the Elf, and Gimli son of Gloin the dwarf. Lord Elrond of Rivendell ordered the Fellowship to journey to Mordor, and cast the ring into the fires of Mount Doom the only place where it could be destroyed. You may wonder why the Ring is so important; well the ring was once used by the Dark Lord Sauron thousands of years ago. The Ring gave Sauron a great amount of power, and he could control other people with the weapon making him superior. Now the Dark Lord Sauron is returning, and if he gets a hold of the Ring he will become invincible again. Every Man, Orc, Elf, Hobbit, and Dwarf wants the ring for themselves thinking it will give them ultimate power, although only Sauron can wield it.

The Fellowship was now passing through the Caradhras the great mountains during a snowstorm. There was too much snow, and the hobbits could barely keep up with everyone else. Frodo was having the worst time, the ring was getting heavier and heavier each day, and he couldn't take it anymore.

"We must go back! The hobbits cannot keep going!" yelled Aragorn son of Arathorn.

"No! We must keep going!" Gandalf the grey yelled back at Aragorn. Suddenly a fell voice began chanting some sort of spell, and the snowstorm became even worse.

"There's a fell voice in the air!" yelled Legolas the Elf.

"IT MUST BE SARUMAN!" yelled Gandalf. Suddenly the chunk of rock the Fellowship was standing on broke off the mountain. Everyone screamed as they fell down the mountain, then everything went black.

"Mr. Frodo!" yelled Samwise, as he woke up. He looked around, and saw everyone in the fellowship unconscious. He looked around, he was in some sort of office, he stood up, and couldn't believe his eyes. There were moving picture frames on the walls! Sam walked towards one of the paintings to touch it, but a bird squawked at him. He turned around, and saw a red and yellow bird looking at him, and then it burst into flames. Sam screamed.

"Samwise?" asked Frodo waking up. He looked at Samwise with a terrified look on his face.

"Mr. Frodo? What's wrong?" asked Samwise.

"Me? What about you? What happened to you?"

"What you talking about?"

"You feet they aren't hairy! And you lost a lot of weight! And you're taller!" said Frodo standing up. Sam looked down at himself in shock, and then looked back at Frodo.

"You too!"

Frodo looked down at himself, "No way… I'm taller!"

"What happened am I dead?" asked Merry standing up. He looked at the new taller and skinnier Frodo and Sam in awe. "Yup I'm dead."

"AHH MERRY I'M DEAD!" screamed Pippin. He looked over at Frodo, Sam, and Merry. "Whoa!" he said in awe. Pippin stood up, and realized he was tall now too. "Who knew dying would be fun!" The hobbits couldn't believe it.

"What happened have I died? No I can't die I'm and Elf!" screamed Legolas waking up. He looked over at the hobbits, and they starting pointing and laughing at him. "What? What's so funny?"

"You! You're hair is short now!" laughed Merry.

"What?" Legolas said confused. He took out his knife from his pocket, and looked at his reflection. "Oh?"

"Gosh you stupid Elf! Shut up!" mumbled Gimli standing up. Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and Legolas stared at Gimli. "Hmm what's wrong?" Gimli snapped. He walked up to them then realized they were looking up at him. "What the devil!"

"Gimli! You're taller than me! And your beard is gone! But you still look old!" Legolas said laughing. Then Aragorn woke up.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"Whoa! Your beard is gone too! And you look like a teenager!" Gimli blurted out.

"What?" asked Aragorn. Then Boromir woke up.

"Ah! I had the craziest dream, we fell off a mountain, and you were all normal human teenagers except Gimli," he paused and looked them, "Whoa,"

"Ah you're all awake now!" Everyone turned around and saw Gandalf, coming down the stairs that led up to higher part of the office, and someone was walking behind him. The two got to the bottom on the stairs. The other man looked a looked a lot like Gandalf except taller, and had a longer beard.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Albus Dumbledore!" the man said smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wicked Hobbitses! Stealing the precious! That's what they deserveses!" said a small nasty creature looking down at the fellowship as they fell off the mountain. It was the creature who went by the name Gollum, because of the hacking noise it made. Gollum was once an ordinary hobbit, until he found the ring of power which corrupted him. He was small, walked on all fours, skinny, ugly, and only had six teeth. He had lived in his cave in the Misty Mountains, but he started following the fellowship to get his precious back. The precious was the Ring; it had taken control of Gollum making it his only priority. "Nasty Hobbitses are dead now! We shall take the precious now! Gollum! Gollum!" said Gollum hopping over to the cliff, and jumping off. "AHHH! PRECIOUS!" screamed Gollum as huge white portal appeared. "PRECIOUS PRECIOUS!" he screamed. Gollum landed on a hard stone floor with a thud. "Ouch Precious are you okay? YES! YES! FINE WE ARE! Good precious!"

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" asked a high voice. Gollum stood up and saw a creature about his size. It had huge tennis ball shaped green eyes, bat-like ears, and a long pointy nose, and was wearing a mismatching sweater, pair of shorts, and socks.

"Where are we precious!" asked Gollum panting he looked around he was in some sort of kitchen.

"Oh? We are in the Kitchen at Hogwarts sir! Are you a new employee here?" It asked.

"Employee? What is it talking about precious?"

"I'm not really sure who you're talking to, but Dobby will give you a job here!" It said.

"Dobby? Who is this Dobby precious?" asked Gollum confused.

"I'm Dobby sir what is your name?" asked Dobby.

"Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum hacked.

"Ah you must Gollum! I think headmaster might have said something about a Gollum…well Dobby will let you work here!" Dobby cheered. The door to the kitchen opened and another creature like Dobby walked in except it was a female. Gollum felt his heart stop has he looked at the creature, she was a little smaller than dobby, had big brown eyes, a tomato shaped nose, and was wearing a skirt with a matching blouse. "Oh hello Winky! We have another new house-elf!"

"Winky, says hello," She said. Gollum stood staring at her for a few seconds, but couldn't get anything to come out of his mouth he turned away.

"What is this feeling precious? I don't know! Don't ask me! What should we says to it precious?" Gollum whispered.

"Is Gollum okay?" asked Dobby. Gollum turned around.

"Yes! Yes! We are fine precious!"

Meanwhile in Dumbledore's office,

"This is an old friend of mine, Albus Dumbledore," said Gandalf. Frodo and everyone else in the fellowship were still trying to put all the pieces together of what happened.

"Oh I see you are confused," said Dumbledore laughing. "You see somehow you were transported to my world, and during that all of your forms changed, but do not fret you are still the same people."

"Dumbledore is headmaster of a school for-"Gandalf was cut off as something fell from the ceiling. Everyone looked at what had fallen. It was none other than Arwen, the elf maiden who had a creepy crush on Aragorn. She stood up and smiled creepily.

"IT'S MY ARA-ARA!" She screamed holding her arms out. Aragorn held his sword up in fear. He thought going on this journey would keep her away from him but apparently not.

"Ah another one!" said Dumbledore, completely unaware of what was going on. "Well before we figure out how to get you all back to your own world, you might as well attend my school for young wizards and witches!"

"Ah that's a good idea," said Gandalf smiling.

"Your going to what?" asked Samwise.

"Please don't make me go back to school!" said Pippin getting down on his knees.

"Fool of a Took! All of you are going to attend this school and you're going to like it!" snapped Gandalf hitting Pippin with his staff. Frodo looked over at Aragorn and he was still fending off Arwen.

"Aye even though were in some fantasy world now, Gandalf is still the same grumpy old man!" scoffed Gimli.

"Everyone except for you Gimli, you are still middle aged in this world, so we are going to make you my assistant," said Dumbledore. "Now! I shall sort you into your houses based on your personallity, there is Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, Hufflepuff for the loyal and hardworking, and Slytherin for the cunning and sly."

"What about the Ring?" asked Merry. Frodo had completely forgotten about the Ring in all of this mayhem. He grabbed the Ring from the chain around his neck, and cringed at it. It was rusty and old now and felt like it lost all its power.

"Ah the Ring must have changed form as well," said Gandalf. "Better keep a hold of that in this world as well! I'm sure someone will be after it in this world as well."

Frodo sighed at Gandalf's words. He wouldn't a break in this world either. Dumbledore picked up a hat from a shelf, "Time to be sorted, Frodo why don't you go first?"

Dumbledore placed the hat on Frodo's head, "Gryffindor!" It yelled. He placed the hat on Samwise's head he was placed in Gryffindor as well. Dumbledore placed the hat on Aragorn's head, "Gryffindor!"

"OHH MY ARA-ARA I SHALL BE IN YOUR HOUSE AS WELL!" screamed Arwen giving Aragorn a scary look.

"Oh god no," mumbled Aragorn.

"ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" screamed Arwen. Dumbledore placed the hat on Arwen's head. "PUT ME WITH MY ARA-ARA!" she demanded. The sorting hat pondered for a while.

"Slytherin," it announced.

"WHAT THIS IS HORRIBLE!" screamed Arwen, she turn around and started pouting.

Dumbledore placed the hat on Legolas' head, "RAVENCLAW!" it yelled. Boromir was next he was also placed in Gryffindor. After that was Merry and Pippin they were sorted into Hufflepuff.

"You won't do well in your classes without a magic wand!" mentioned Gandalf. He handed all of them a spare wand.

"Oh yes and you must wear the proper attire for Hogwarts!" Dumbledore said handing them a pair of robes to wear.

"Also Frodo, Sam, Pippin, and Merry, you are going to have to wear shoes! It seems as if your hobbit feet are normal now!" Gandalf said handing all four of them a pair of shoes. They put them on, but felt very uncomfortable.

"You'll find your books and everything else in your dorms, also all of you will be fourth years here, and we will be having some guest staying with us this year so you shall fit in quite easily. Also none of the students have arrived yet, I suggest we make our way down to the great hall, and get ready for the great feast."

"Um sir, wont the other students be suspicious of us?" asked Boromir.

"Oh no, of course not we're at Hogwarts!" snapped Dumbledore. Boromir shrugged.

"Follow me," said Dumbledore walking out the office. All eleven of them followed Dumbledore down the old, stone hallways of Hogwarts, and into a huge long room with four long tables, one for each house. Everyone sat down at their correct table. Sam looked up at the ceiling at noticed there was candles just floating in midair.

"My old Gaffer would have something to say about this!" Sam mentioned.

"Your old Gaffer would have a lot of things to say about this!" snapped Frodo; he looked over at Gandalf and Dumbledore. They sat at another table with what must have been the other teachers and Gimli who was making conversation with a man who looked exactly like a dwarf, but huge. A creepy looking man with a fake looking eye gave Frodo, a strange look as he sipped something out of a small bottle. "Samwise that man is giving me a weird look," whispered Frodo.

Sam looked at the man "We'll probably be getting a lot of weird looks!" Sam laughed nudging Frodo.

Aragorn and Boromir were sitting at the opposite end of the table.

"So Aragorn we're going back to school huh?" asked Boromir.

"Yeah I guess so… but I was homeschooled," said Aragorn.

"Can you believe it! We get to cast spells! Like Gandalf!" Boromir said sounding like a little kid. "And I'm young again!"

"I don't know about you Boromir, but I think we were sent here for a reason you don't suppose someone is after the Ring do you?" Aragorn asked.

"Oh whatever, I am going to rule this school!" Boromir proclaimed. Suddenly the great doors opened again, and all of the students barging in.

Frodo turned to Sam, "I think I'd rather be in Mordor right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter took me for ever to write lol. If you can guess what all the pairing are going to be(Gollum, Frodo, Aragorn, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Arwen) and who Sam's new best friend is I'll give you a virual high five XD :D.**

Harry, Ron and Hermione, were almost late for the great feast and had to sit in the back. They sat down next to four unfamiliar faces. Harry gasped when he saw Aragorn, but he didn't know he was yet. He thought it was Sirius Black, his godfather.

"Hermione, Ron, that guy over there, he looks like Sirius!" Harry whispered.

"I never have seen them before probably just a bunch of bloody first years," Ron mentioned.

"But it looks just like him!" Harry protested. "Do you think it's him?"

"What in the bloody hell would he be doing back here?"

"It does look exactly like him…Harry they're looking at us!" Hermione said nudging Harry. Harry looked over at them and realized they had been staring at him the whole time.

"Hello," said Harry nervously.

"Um Hello?" said a skinny boy with curly hair.

"So is this your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Hermione.

"Well I guess you could say that," said another boy with curly strawberry blonde hair.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked giving the four of them a nasty look.

"RONALD! BE NICE!" Hermione yelled slapping him with a book.

"Bloody hell!"

"We're new students here, we're in our forth year," said the boy who looked like Sirius.

"What are you names?" asked Hermione.

"You first," the boy said looking at Hermione smiling.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she pointed to Harry and Ron, "That's Harry Potter, and that's Ronald Weasley!"

"My name is Aragorn."

"My name is Samwise Gamgee!" Sam said smiling.

"Um I'm Frodo Baggins," Frodo said cautiously. He was afraid maybe these people wanted the Ring.

"And I am Boromir!" Boromir clapped.

"Interesting names… Where do you come from?" asked Hermione.

"Rivendell," said Aragorn.

"Mr. Frodo and I are from the Shire!" Sam said, happy he was making new friends.

"I am from Minas Tirith," said Boromir.

"Never heard of those placed before," Ron mumbled.

Meanwhile, at the Ravenclaw table. Legolas sat alone at the end, hoping no one would speak to him. A few minutes later a girl with straggly dirty blonde hair, very pale eyebrows, and bulging eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look came over to him.

"I don't remember you before, and you aren't a first year," said the girl.

"Well I am a new student," said Legolas. The girl stared at him for a few seconds.

"Oh that's odd, we usually don't get new students," she said sitting down. "Did you transfer from another school?"

"Um not exactly it's a long story; I'd rather not talk about it…"

"What's your name?"

"Legolas, Legolas Greenleaf," he said.

"That's a strange name, my name is Luna Lovegood," said Luna.

"Hello."

"I see I'm making you uncomfortable, I'll leave you alone now," Luna said turning away from him. Legolas stared at her for a second, confused.

Over at the Hufflepuff table, Merry and Pippin told everyone at their table about how they got there and all their adventures. They were becoming quite popular among their peers, and were telling jokes. They soon became good friends with a seventh year Hufflepuff named Cedric.

Then over at the Slytherin table, Arwen was swooning over Aragorn. When a mean looking girl with a pug shaped face sat down next to her along with a tall skinny boy with blonde hair and a pointed face, and two fat other boys.

"Are you new here," the girl sneered.

"Yes you got a problem with that!" snapped Arwen.

The girl smiled. "Hmm she will make a good Slytherin won't she Drakey?" she mentioned turning to the blonde boy.

"Ha-ha! Maybe you can help us get rid of Potter!" Drakey (apparently that was his name) snapped.

"It's official! You're one of us now! My name is Pansy!" She snapped she pointed to Drakey, "That's my Drakey! Well his name is Draco, but I call him Drakey!" Pansy then pointed to the two fat boys, "They are Crabbe and Goyle, but don't bother telling them apart! Now let me tell you about all the Mudbloods!"

"There's stupid Granger!" Crabbe mentioned.

"Oh don't even get me started on that horrid Mudblood! Oh then there's her little crush that Weasley boy, it's hard to believe he's a pureblood! Oh then there's Loony Lovegood, and that ugly Ginny Weasley, oh then there's Longbottum!" Pansy said pointing all of them out. "Oh and don't ever hang out with anyone who's not in Slytherin, because we are superior!" Pansy announced. Arwen gasped. Whatever shall she do without her dear sweet Ara-Ara?

"That's outrageous! How am I to force Aragorn to marry me if he is in Gryffindor?" Arwen yelled looking at Aragorn. He turned around, looked at her, and cringed.

"Oh that one eh?" Pansy groaned. "We got better than that in Slytherin!" She said scoffing at him. Then Suddenly Dumbledore, stood up against a podium.

"SILENCE!" he yelled. Everyone jumped and turned and looked at him. "

"I have several announcements! First of all as some of may have noticed we have several new students here," Dumbledore said as everyone looked around at Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, Arwen, Merry, and Pippin. "As well as my good friend Gandalf," Gandalf stood up and slight bowed, "And his good friend Gimli." Gimli froze for a second, until a witch with black hair, who was wearing emerald robes, tapped his shoulder. Gimli hesitated than stood up, and bowed as well. "Also Hogwarts will be hosting something this year, an event that hasn't taken place in a century, the triwizard tournament!" Dumbledore announced. Everyone except the fellowship, was cheering, and clapping. "Now we will have a couple guests staying with us this year," He pointed to the great doors, and they opened, students in light blue uniforms came marching in along with a tall, almost, giant woman, they bowed. "Introducing Beauxbatons Academy of Magic! Dumbledore. They sat down at the Ravenclaw table.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron said in awe watching the girls from Beauxbatons along with every other boy in the room.

"Ronald!" Hermione snapped.

Then the doors shot open again, and students dressed in cloaks and fur hats, came marching is as well, with a tall man dressed the same way, with a long scraggly beard, and tense expression.

"Introducing the Durmstrang Institute!" Dumbledore announced. All the girls, except Hermione, swooned at the muscular, famous Viktor Crum, who is a Seeker for the Bulgarian Quiddich team (a wizard sport) They sat down at the Slytherin table.

"My father wanted me to attend Durmstrang, but mother didn't like the idea of me going so far away to school," Draco whispered to Pansy. She smirked at him. Then over at the Gryffindor table.

"Harry look! There's Viktor Crum! Remember the Seeker for the Bulgarians, when we went to the Quiddich World Cup!" Ron whispered to Harry.

"What's Quiddich?" asked Frodo. Harry and Ron gasped, and Hermione rolled her eyes. "What? Did I say something mean?"

"Bloody Hell! How can you now know about Quiddich?" Ron snapped.

"Ronald!" Hermione growled. Aragorn smirked; she glared at him and went back to reading her book.

"Now that we have everyone here, I would like to introduce, Sir Bartemius Crouch!" Dumbledore said gesturing towards a man with a hat on, and small Hitler mustache, he stood up to the podium and began to speak.

"As you may know, the Triwizard Tournament was disbanded until now, because one of the students died," He said. Frodo and Sam looked at each other with disgust. "So all students who enter must be at least seventeen years of age!"

All the students booed and were complaining to their peers, Boromir turned to Aragorn. "So how old do you think we are now?"

"I don't know, I'd say fourteen? Fifteen?" Aragorn whispered making sure no would listen to him, although Hermione was glaring at them with a stern look.

"I think she's onto us," Boromir whispered.

"Shh!" Aragorn snapped.

"Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. "Precede Mr. Crouch."

"Also, whoever wins the tournament will win eternal glory!" He announced. Everyone cheered. "The tournament will consist of one Champion from each school; they will compete against each other in three different tasks, tasks that will test you courage, strength, and magical ability!"

Dumbledore stepped back up to the podium, "LET THE FEAST BEGIN!" he clapped his hands, and all sorts of foods magically appeared on the table. Over at the Hufflepuff table, Merry and Pippin smirked at each other.

"I love this school already Pip!" Merry announced.

"ME TOO!" Pippin yelled, as they started devouring everything in sight.


	4. Chapter 4

Earlier, that day in the Kitchens,

"Is Gollum okay?" asked Dobby.

"Yes, yes precious fine we are!" Gollum spat.

"Winky shall we show Mr. Gollum around?"

"Winky, wants to be alone," Winky said stumbling over to a chair.

"What's her problemses?" Gollum whispered to Dobby.

"Winky's upset, because her master doesn't want her anymore!" Dobby whispered back. "Come along, I must show you around!" Dobby led Gollum into another part of the kitchen there were other house-elf's preparing all sorts of food. "This is where Gollum will work from now on! Dobby gets paid ten galleons a week; Dobby imagines Gollum will be paid the same!"

"What do you mean by workses? We have never worked a day in our life, precious!" Gollum said panicking. Dobby gasped.

"But house-elfs, we are born to work!" Dobby said in shock.

"But we are not a house-elfses!" Gollum protested.

"Then what are you?" Dobby asked in fear.

Gollum turned around, "What are we precious? WE YOU MEAN YOU! WE ARE GREAT UNLIKE FAT HOBBITSES, AND UGLY HOUSE-ELFS! Don't call them ugly they're nice! Nice! We like them! WE REFUSES TO WORKSES FOR THEM! No! No! We wants to be friends with Dobby! Dobby is our new friend! FINE BUT IF WE GET HURT ITS YOUR FAULT! YES! YES! Thank you precious! We make friendses! Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum announced. The other house-elfs stared at him, and felt pity, every now and then a house-elf with a split personality would be hired, but they usually quit their job out of shame.

"Gollum?" asked Dobby.

"Oh yes precious! Gollum is ready to learn how to work!"

"Good! You can start by washing dishes!" Dobby said excitedly. "Dobby love washing dishes, Dobby loves all work!"

Dobby took Gollum to a sink piled high with dishes. "Dobby will show you how to work!" Dobby showed Gollum how to wash dishes, and he did so.

After all the dishes were washed, Gollum went back to the break room, where he saw Winky drinking some sort of beer, along with a half dozen glasses laying next to her, and she was crying.

"What's wrong precious?" Gollum asked concerned for Winky's wellbeing.

"It's my master, he," she started sobbing, "I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR HIM!" she cried.

"Precious no… you're too good for your master," said Gollum.

"Oh really Gollum thinks so?" asked Winky.

"No!"

Winky gasped.

"Gollum knows so," he said smiling showing off all six teeth.

"Oh Gollum… you look so handsome, in your loincloth," Winky said stuttering.

"Please call me Smeagol."

Later in the Gryffindor common room,

Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn, all went to bed, because hadn't had a good night's sleep since Rivendell, although Boromir was flirting with some Gryffindor girls, one in particular, Lavender Brown, who was swooning, over his stories about defending his city Minas Tirith. Ron, Hermione, and Harry, were sitting far away from them, on the couch.

"Boromir seems pretty cool!" mentioned Ron.

"Yea, I can't believe he did all of those things!" Harry said in awe.

"You guys! I think there might be something suspicious about them!" Hermione complained.

"Hermione, your just jealous," Ron said.

"No! I'm not jealous! I heard them talking at dinner, I heard Aragorn asked Boromir how old he thought they were!" Hermione snapped in a whisper.

"That's rubbish," Ron groaned. Hermione sighed. Harry jolted the dream he had about Voldemort! The man with Voldemort said who know who or what might come along with the weapon they wanted.

"Harry what's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking," said Harry.

"Oh well, I'm off to bed!"

"I'm ready to go to bed too," said Harry. He and Ron walked up to their dorm room. Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn, were staying In there room as well. Harry looked at them, all three of them were out cold. Harry thought, could they actually be from another world? They sure seem like it.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the first day of school at Hogwarts. Frodo got up and groaned. 'Mordor…why I can't be in Mordor instead? I don't want to go back to school'. He grabbed the Ring from around his neck and looked at its new rusty appearance. 'Ugh I don't want to carry this thing, it has no power here anyways, but Gandalf said to keep it, I guess, I'll continue carrying it.' Frodo thought. He got out of bed, and changed into his robes, and woke Sam up.

"Sam wake up! It's time for school!" Frodo said. 'Oh my lord I sound just like Uncle Bilbo when he used to wake me up.'

"MR. FRODO!" Sam said jumping out of bed. "Oh Mr. Frodo! I was going to get you up, but I fell back asleep!"

"It's alright Samwise! Let's go get some breakfast," said Frodo.

Harry woke up, and realized class was going to start in about an hour. He got up and noticed Frodo, and Sam leaving their dorm, completely dressed, but without any shoes.

"Frodo? Sam?" asked Harry. They both turned around.

"You aren't going down to the great hall without any shoes… right?" asked Harry. Frodo and Sam looked at their feet. They still weren't used to the fact of being a normal human.

"Oh isn't that funny…" said Frodo sarcastically. He and Same quickly slipped on their shoes. Harry glared at them. 'Are they working for Voldemort?' he thought. It was rare for new students to come to Hogwarts. 'Hermione said Aragorn asked Boromir how old they are ….maybe they took so sort of aging potion.' Harry thought. Frodo and Sam rushed out the door, with all of their books for their classes.

Harry woke Ron up and told him everything.

"Bloody hell Harry you're starting to sound like Hermione!" Ron said.

"I know it just… It's suspicious right?" Harry asked Ron.

"I don't bloody think so!"

"Whatever, I'm going to breakfast," Harry said storming out the door.

"Merry, I was thinking," said Pippin to Merry, while scarffing down some toast.

"Yes, Pip?" asked Merry.

"I was thinking, maybe just because Gandalf is making us go back to school… we can still have some fun right?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, after school of course we don't want Gandalf and Dumbledore on our tails, I heard there's a joke shop in a little town right next to this school!" Pippin said. Merry's face lit up.

"You mean like… we could pull jokes on these wonky wizards?" Merry said in excited voice.

"Precisely!"

"That's a big word for you Pip," laughed Merry.

"I know I've been listening to Gandalf!" Pippin said laughing.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry sat down next to Hermione.

"Hermione, I'm starting to believe what you said about Aragorn and Boromir," Harry whispered.

"Is that so?" she asked giving Harry an amused look.

"Yes, I had this dream, on the train," said Harry.

"I asked you about that and you said it was nothing!" snapped Hermione.

"Well I thought it was nothing at the time!" Harry argued.

"Go on," sighed Hermione.

"In the dream, I think it was Voldemort, and there was this other man, and they were talking about some sort of weapon, and transporting it here from another world, and the other man said there was no telling might come along with it!" Harry whispered to Hermione. She looked surprised.

"You mean… they came here from another world?"

"Yeah it was weird."

"Meet me in the library after school," said Hermione.

"What time?" asked Harry. Hermione got distracted which never does, by Viktor Crum, who walked by and smiled at her. "Hermione?"

"Oh sorry! Right after class!" She said her facing was turning red, and she scurried off.

"Ok then?" Harry had never seen Hermione act like that.

Frodo and Sam headed off to Herbology, their first class. Frodo didn't think much of it; it just seemed like gardening, although it quickly became Sam's favorite class. Of course he is Frodo's gardener, and took pride in it. Sam quickly became good friends with another student Neville Longbottum. Next was Potions, Frodo and Sam both agreed, their teacher Prof. Snape, was a creeper, although he heard them talking, and slapped them upside their heads. After that was History of magic, which was taught by a ghost, Sam fell asleep, but Frodo found it quiet interesting, assuming since the teacher was dead, he lived through most of it. Next was transfiguration, Sam, Frodo, and Aragorn, who was also in that class, learned how to turn animals into other objects, like silverware. Next was Sam, and Frodo's last class, Defense against the Dark Arts.

Frodo and Sam sat down at the desk behind Harry and Ron.

"Oh boy I wonder what kind of cool spells we'll learn today!" Sam said to Frodo excitedly.

"I don't know Samwise, but still, Mordor, I'd much rather be there," Frodo whispered to Sam.

"Well at least this place isn't swarming with orcs! Or even worse, Nazgul," Samwise whispered back. Frodo touched the scar on his shoulder, where he had been stabbed by a Nazgul with a mogul blade. The scar would continue to hurt for the rest of his life.

"Even thinking about that makes my scar hurt!" Frodo complained in a whisper. Harry had been eavesdropping. 'Orcs? Mordor? Nazgul? What are those? And did Frodo just say his scar hurt? Maybe we have something in common?' Harry thought.

In the back of the classroom, Aragorn, and Legolas sat together at a desk behind a boy with bleach blonde hair, and a fat boy.

"Those two new kids sure are nerds aren't they!" Sneered the blonde one. The fat one started laughing. "Probably just another bunch of filthy Mudbloods!"

Aragorn and Legolas glared at each other, "Where you talking about Frodo and Sam?" Aragorn asked.

The blonde boy turned around, "Yeah you got a problem with that?"

"Yes, I do," said Aragorn.

"Oooh I'm so scared!"

"You should be!" snapped Legolas.

"Well if it isn't Loony's boyfriend!"

"Don't call her that," Legolas said sternly standing up. The blonde boy did the same, then Aragorn. But the fat boy just sat down.

"I'll call her whatever I want!"

Arwen came barging into the classroom. "MY ARAGORN! IS DRAKEY BOTHERING YOU! I COULD SENSE IT!" she yelled. Everyone turned around, and started laughing.

"DON'T CALL ME DRAKEY! MY NAME IS DRACO!" yelled the blonde boy, Draco.

"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER I WANT!"

"Oh my Ara-Ara! ARE YOU OKAY!" Arwen said beginning to cry reaching her arms out towards Aragorn.

"Arwen! BACK OFF!" snapped Aragorn. Hermione turned around and rolled her eyes, Aragorn looked at her, and then sat down.

"ARWEN WHAT DID WE TELL YOU ABOUT ASSOSCIATING SIT DOWN!" yelled Pansy Parkinson barging into the classroom; she dragged Arwen over to a desk where they sat down. Then the door opened, again. The strange man, with the weird eye came barging in.

"Samwise! It's him the guy who gave the weird look," Frodo whispered to Sam.

"Aye!" agreed Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

The teacher walked into the classroom. "My name is Alastor Moody your new defense against the Dark Arts teacher; I'm here because Dumbledore asked me to!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him in fear. "Questions?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads no. He sighed, "When it comes to the Dark Arts I prefer, the practical approach! Now can anyone tell me how many unforgivable curses there are!"

"There's three sir," Hermione blurted out.

"Reason for name?"

"Because they're unforgivable! Using any of them would send you straight to Azkaban!"

"Azkaban?" Frodo whispered to Sam. Sam shrugged. Prof. Moody gave the two of them a dirty look licking his lips. Frodo put his head down.

"THE MINISTRY SAYS YOU'RE TOO YOUNG TO KNOW WHAT THESE SPELL DO! I SAY DIFFERNTLY! SO WHICH CURSE SHOULD WE SEE FIRST? WEASLEY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"YES!" Ron said jolting up.

"Give us a curse!"

"Um well? There's the um… Imperious curse?" Ron said not very confidently.

"Aye," said Moody, turning around to his desk. He opened a jar and let out a spider. "ENGROCIO!" He yelled, and the spider became five times larger. "Imperio," he whispered, then with the flick of his wand he was controlling whatever it did. He flung it onto Draco Malfoys's face, and it bit his nose, then onto Ron's head and he started screaming, he threw the spider onto the other students heads as well. "Many of you-know-who's followers claim they were under the Imperious curse, but everyone knows of course, they're lying."

'You know who? Don't tell me there's another dark lord here!' Frodo thought.

"Now can anyone give me another curse? LONGBOTTUM!" yelled Moody

Neville stood up, trembling, "Uh there's the um cruciatus curse," he said nervously.

"Correct! Correct! Come! Come!" he said waving him towards his desk where the spider was resting. "Aye, the cruciatus curse, the torcher curse," he whispered. Neville started to look he was going to puke. "CRUCIO!" yelled Moody, and the spider let out a shrill painful cry. Neville stood there going pale.

"STOP IT! IT'S BOTHERING HIM!" Yelled Hermione, Neville sat back down, and Moody let go of the spider.

"Perhaps you could give us the last curse?"

Hermione shook her head looking the other direction. She and Aragorn gazed at each other for a moment, and then she put her head down.

"BAGGINS!"

"Yes sir?" asked Frodo. 'How does he expect me to know curses? I'm just a hobbit! Well, a human. No! I'm a wizard! Whatever.' He thought.

"Give us the last one," he said.

Frodo hesitated, "Is there some sort of death curse?"

"Aye," Moody held out the spider in his hand, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" then the spider shriveled up and died. Frodo stuck his tongue out 'Eww' he thought, and Harry cringed. Moody licked his lips.

After class Frodo and Sam saw Neville staring out the window, Sam walked up to him, "Neville are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm-" He was cut off.

"Aye you two! I've got something for ye two!" Moody said tapping them on the shoulders. Sam looked at Frodo, then walked back to the classroom with Moody and Neville. Frodo was now all alone, he sighed.

"Hey Frodo," Frodo turned around and saw Aragorn and Legolas.

"We thought we might go give Gimli a visit! Wanna come?" Legolas asked laughing.

"Alright," said Frodo smiling. They were standing in the hall when Hermione and Harry were scurrying down the halls.

"HERMIONE! WAIT FOR ME!" Harry yelled chasing after her. Aragorn got an angry expression on his face.

"Change of plans, I've got something else to do," Aragorn said watching Harry and Hermione run down the hallways.

"You're not?" asked Legolas nervously.

"I am."

"Hmm… well I don't have anything else to do Sam left… can I join you?" asked Frodo.

"Sure why not," said Aragorn.

"I'll come too," said Legolas. They all laughed and followed Harry down the hallways. Frodo hadn't had this much fun in forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry this Chapter took so long, I had really bad writers block, and have been extremely lazy, plus school started so I might not have enough free time to work on this lol, anyways sorry if this Chapter sucks XD, foreshadowing, foreshadowing, foreshadowing :DD! oops sorry i had a mistake in here lol I said Harry was old enough to join the tri-wizard tournament Lol, Sorry if u had to read that I fixed it XD.**

Aragorn, Frodo, and Legolas followed Hermione and Harry to a library,

"Are you sure we should do this?" asked Legolas.

"SHHH!" snapped Aragorn. Legolas rolled his eyes. All three of them hid behind a book shelf, and peaked around the corner.

"So Harry did you say Sam and Frodo tried to leave their dorm without any shoes on?" asked Hermione placing several books down on a table.

"They're onto us!" Frodo whispered.

"Shut up!" whispered Aragorn.

"Yeah, it was weird, they were completely dressed and everything, but no shoes," said Harry.

"Well that's not much information to go by is it?" asked Hermione.

"I think they're working for Voldemort," Harry said.

"Voldemort?" asked Legolas, Aragorn elbowed him in the stomach.

"Remember the dream I had? Voldemort wants some sort of weapon!" Harry said. Frodo took out the ring, and looked at it. "The man with Voldemort said it takes loads of magic to make the weapon work in our world, and it would make him invincible!"

Aragorn and Legolas glanced at Frodo and the ring, "Seems like we aren't safe here either," said Legolas. Frodo sighed and tucked ring back under his shirt.

"Well remember all those stories Boromir was talking about, about some place called Minas Tirith?" asked Harry. "And those places called Rivendell and the Shire, and in Defense against the Dark Arts they were talking about a place called Mordor, and Nazgul?"

"I've tried looking for books about those places, I haven't found anything so far, but I haven't gone to the restricted section yet," said Hermione. "There has to be something there."

"Should I sneak out later?" asked Harry.

"HARRY! HOW DARE YOU THINK ABOUT BREAKING THE RULES!" she yelled slapping him.

Frodo, Legolas, and Aragorn all turned to each other, "I guess maybe, we shouldn't have told them where we are from," said Frodo.

"We have to keep our mouths shut, I have a feeling they want the ring Frodo," said Aragorn.

A few hours later a while before dinner Merry and Pippin were giggling down the hallway looking at all of the merchandise they bought at the joke shop in Hogsmead. Merry and Pippin jolted around when they heard footsteps coming, if anyone found out what they were planning, they would be in so much trouble.

"Looks like no one is coming," Pippin sighed.

"Yeah, I was afraid that creep Snape would come lurking from the shadows!" Merry said laughing.

"Oy! Doing a little sneaking are we?" Merry and Pippin glanced at each other, Snape? They turned around; it wasn't Snape, but two identical red-headed teenage boys. Merry and Pippin gave them a frightened and confused look.

"Ha-ha! Got you that time didn't we!" they laughed simultaneously nudging each other.

"I'm Fred!" said one of them.

"And I'm George his twin!" said the other one. They were both still laughing. Merry and Pippin smiled.

"I'm Merry!"

"And I'm Pippin!"

"Interesting loot you got there! Plan on any pranking?" The twins asked trying to look into the bag.

"Yea so what if we are!" Merry snapped.

Fred and George smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" They asked at the same time.

Even later that day in the great hall Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore rose to the podium, "Silence! I would like to present the Goblet of Fire!" he announced pointing towards a great goblet. Everyone stared in awe. "This is what you will use to enter your name in the Tri-wizard tournament! The tournament will consist of three champions one from each school! Each champion will overcome three tasks, tasks that will test you in the most brutal way!" he paused, while everyone was muttering to their friends. "Keep in mind only students above the age of seventeen may participate!"

"Blimey Harry!" Ron said in awe. "Eternal glory!"

"Oh please Ronald you couldn't even last five seconds in one of those tournaments!" Hermione groaned.

At the other end of the table Frodo and Sam sat next to each other.

"Aye Mr. Frodo! Did ya hear that?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam I heard that, It does sound fascinating doesn't it, although I am fifty aren't I?" Frodo asked. Sam gave Frodo a puzzled look.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry sighed as he pulled out his trunk from under his bed. He opened it and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He held it up and stared it at, it used to belong to his father, and it was all he really had left of him. He stared for several minutes until he heard footsteps. He hesitated and looked at his magical map which let him see where and what everyone was in the school. Frodo and Sam where coming Harry quickly grabbed the invisibility cloak and hid under it. The door opened with a bang.

"Mr. Frodo?! You aren't actually thinking about doing this are you?" Sam said nervously. Frodo rolled his eyes, kicked off his shoes, and plopped onto his bed.

"Samwise, I feel free here! I really want to try this competition thing!" Frodo said in amazement.

"Mr. Frodo you could get hurt," Sam said with a sad look on his face.

"We aren't hobbits anymore!" Frodo protested. 'What are hobbits?' thought Harry watching the two from under his cloak.

"Well I guess not, ever since we came to this world, everything has changed even the ring!" Same mentioned. Harry gasped, so it was true, they weren't from this world.

"Did you hear something?" Frodo asked looking around he shrugged then pulled out the ring. "I still can't believe something so small could be so powerful…" Frodo was silent staring at the ring.

"Mr. Frodo, It's a weapon basically, Sauron used it to rule middle earth! Although no one could ever use its power, it did was make you invisible… say did you ever try putting it on?"

"Hmm well I guess your right, but I don't want to take my chances putting it on, who knows maybe some Nazgul were transported here as well…"

'I knew it all along! They must be working for Voldemort!' Harry thought as he walked towards the door. Ron walked into the room; Harry slipped past him and headed for the library.

In the Slytherin common room, Arwen was sitting by herself on the couch pouting about Aragorn. Pansy walked up and sighed.

"Are you still moping over that bloody git!" she snapped. Arwen gasped and stood up.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM NAMES! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WE ARE IN LOVE!" Arwen protested. Pansy shook her head.

"I think he finds you irritating, and you just have a school girl crush on him…"

"WHAT! YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS I HAVE A HUNK OF A MAN AND YOU JUST HAVE A IS DRAKIE-POO!"

"EXCUSE ME BITCH! ONLY I CALL HIM DRAKIE-POO!"

"I'LL CALL HIM WHATEVER I WANT!"

"THAT'S IT WE'RE GOING TO HANDLE THIS THE HARD WAY!" Pansy yelled. She quickly pulled out her wand, "STUPIFY!"

"EEEK!" Arwen screamed as she hit the wall. She got up and pulled out her want, she remembered what she had learned in class, "EXSPELLIARMUS!"

Pansy's wand flew right out of her wand, she gasped. "ALRIGHT LET'S HANDLE THIS OLD SCHOOL!" Pansy leapt forward and tackled Arwen. They started pulling each other's hair and slapping each other. This went on for several minutes until someone entered the common room. It was Draco.

Pansy and Arwen jolted up simultaneously. Draco stared frozen for a few seconds, "What happened?" he asked.

"DRAKIE THIS WITCH TRIED TO MUG ME!" Pansy cried running into Draco's arms.

"OH WELL THEN I AM SURE HE'D LIKE TO KNOW ABOUT YOU TRYING TO STEAL MY MAN!" Arwen sneered.

"I WAS NOT! DRAKIE! DON'T LISTEN TO HER!"

"I don't know who to believe you are all acting like a bunch of little filthy mud blood children!" Draco snapped.

"Well I guess you are right Draco maybe I should find a new man I'm sorry Pansy," Arwen sighed.

"Good! I forgive you!" Pansy sneered.

"I already have someone in mind."

"Oh really? Who a Slytherin!?"

"Oh yes and he's right in this room!" Arwen yelled demonically. She pushed Pansy aside, grabbed Draco by the collar, and kissed him.

Harry snuck down the hallways and into the library. He slipped past the gate into the restricted section. 'Shire, Mordor, Mirkwood, Minas Tirith… I'll never be able to find it!' Harry thought. Harry wandered around before sitting down in a chair after half an hour. He sighed as looked over to his right. There was a book lying by itself. 'That's strange books usually put themselves back.' Harry picked up the book it was called The Wizard's Guide to Middle Earth.  Harry opened it, sure enough, the first chapter was labeled, the Shire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ah finally this chapter is done o_o anyways I hope you like it XD. Sorry if the Gollum/Winky/Dobby dialogue isn't in the right format (I guess thats what you call it?) It had been so long since I wrote about them I forgot to make Dobby and Winky talk in third person -.- I had to go back and fix it so sorry if there are some mistakes XD (i dont want to get my stuff checked by a BETA so o_o um yeah XD)**

Harry quickly opened the book almost ripping the old musty pages. He skimmed through the table of contents which said;

**Introduction 1**

** Middle Earth 10**

** Concerning Hobbits 14**

** The Elves 19**

** War of the Ring 20**

** Mordor where shadows lie 34**

**` Gondor the city of Kings 40**

** The many creatures of Middle Earth 44**

** Maps of Middle Earth 50**

Harry flipped to the introduction and read it;

**Introduction**

** Middle Earth is an alternate dimension, only some wizards have ever been there. Gaining enough power transport to another dimension would take years of practicing and studying in the field. Although if you are ever to find yourself in Middle Earth this book contains most of the information and history you need to know. **

Harry skipped to the next chapter.

**Concerning Hobbits**

** Hobbits are extraordinary and very interesting creatures. They only stand about three feet tall. They have huge hairy feet with rough soles, they never wear shoes, their feet are fine by themselves. Hobbits love to eat, more than they love their families, the eat six meals a day when they can get them Breakfast, Second Breakfast, Elevensies, Luncheon, Afternoon tea, Dinner, and Supper. **

** Hobbits are simple folk, they love to relax smoke their pipe, drink their ale, and have a good time. They also love nature. They usually can be found in lush green fields. Hobbits usually live in small holes in the ground called Hobbit holes. Hobbits don't age the same as humans. When they turn thirty they are still considered "teens". They usually live to about 110 which is longer than most humans and some wizards live.**

** Hobbits are usually not known to be big on adventure. They usually keep to themselves. They have become quite rare these days. They usually hide from humans for they are much bigger and stronger than little hobbits. **

Harry had read enough. He slammed the book shut, grabbed his cloak, and ran back to the Gryffindor common room

Frodo jolted out of bed even though it was a Saturday. He smiled at the clock it was five o'clock he looked around everyone was still asleep. He quickly got dressed he decided not to put on his shoes, why not live a little?

Frodo ran down the stairs to the great hall. Like he had hoped no one was there. He crept up the goblet of fire. It was very mysterious it stood alone with great blue flames. Frodo stepped closer to get a better look, he hesitated, and he looked down and saw there was a thin circle around the goblet. 'Hmm what could that be?' thought Frodo. He shrugged and stepped over it and smiled. Frodo ripped out a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote, _I Frodo son of Drogo would like to compete in this wizard triathlon, thing, competition, tournament! _He placed it in the goblet and stepped back. Suddenly the door opened with a crash. Frodo turned around, shocked to see it was Legolas.

Gollum proudly walked into the kitchens Saturday morning. He saw Winky washing some dishes he smiled and strutted over to her.

"Good morning our beautiful precious!" He announced. The other house-elves turned around and cringed at Gollum. Winky jolted around.

"Ah! Gollum? What did you call Winky?" she asked.

"I called Winky precious! Precious!"

"Winky doesn't understand."

` "Oh remember the other night when we and Winky were talking in the break room!"

"What? The break room? What is Gollum talking about?"

"Wait…WHAT DID YOU CALL US?"

"Winky called Gollum Gollum!"

"But but we told you to calls us Sméagol!" Gollum said in tears. Was Winky breaking up with him?

Suddenly Dobby came bursting into the kitchen.

"AH GOLLUM!" Dobby screamed pulling Gollum by the next aside.

"GETS OF US NASTY HOUSE-ELF!"

"No! No! Dobby wants to help Gollum!"

"What! WE NEEDS NO HELPS FROM NASTY HOUSE-ELVES!"

"No! No! Dobby knows why Winky is acting like that!" Dobby shot out.

"What does it mean? PRECIOUS!?"

"Dobby means to tell Gollum, Winky must have been drunk last time Gollum saw Winky!"

Gollum gasped, "You means, WINKY ONLY LIKED US BECAUSE SHE WAS DRUNKSES THEN SHE FORGOTSES?" Gollum cringed. "OF COURSE SHE WAS DRUNKSES WHO WOULD LIKE YOU SOBERSES?! YOU ARE A LOSER! PRECIOUS!" Gollum turned around. "You mean Winky only likes us because she was drunkses? She never liked us?" Gollum jumped forward. "OF COURSE NOT! AND BY US YOU MEAN YOU!" Gollum stepped back. "You don't really mean that… Precious? GOLLUM! GOLLUM!"

"Dobby wants to help!"

Gollum turned around, "What do you mean precious?"

"Well Dobby doesn't know what precious means, but Dobby wants to help Winky get off her Butter beer addiction! And Dobby wants Gollum to help!"


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter took a long time even though it's really short lol, I was having writers block then I couldn't think of anything else to add in XD. I will try to get the next chapter out soon either tonight, Tuesday, or Wednesday. Oh I also made a book cover thing, I made Arwen have a creepy face o_O Enjoy XD**

"Legolas? What are you doing down here!?" Frodo shot out nervously.

"Frodo?" Legolas paused. "Well I um… I am entering this tournament thing."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah um, I thought it might impress Luna," Legolas said awkwardly.

"Oh um okay?"

"Yeah anyways," Legolas pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and a quill, he wrote his name and slowly walked closer to the goblet. "Well this is it," he said as he dropped the slip of paper into the blue flame. Legolas turned to Frodo, "Wait… Why are you here?"

"Oh me, I put my name in the goblet as well!"

Legolas smirked, "Well I guess I have some competition."

"Oh really?"

"Harry this is unbelievable!" Hermione shouted pacing back and forth in the abandoned girl's bathroom reading A Wizard's Guide to Middle Earth. "What are we going to do? They just have to be working for Voldemort!"

"Bloody Hell Harry! When you guys were suspicious about the new kids I thought you were only joking!" Ron said in fear.

"Hermione! We have got to tell Dumbledore! That Gandalf guy could be a secret spy for Voldemort!" Harry mentioned.

"You're right and all this stuff about a ring… Didn't you say something about Frodo having one?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, but it didn't look anything like the one they described in the book!"

"Well what did it look like?"

"Well it was all rusty, but Sam said something about it being Sauron's weapon. This could be the weapon Voldemort was talking about! Do you think it could be?"

Hermione shuttered, "Harry this could be bad. Really bad, we have to tell Dumbledore, now!"

"So do you have any idea as to why we are here?" Gandalf asked sipping his tea.

"I do have my suspicions…" said Dumbledore as paced in his office.

"Well go ahead spit them out!" snapped Gandalf.

"Hmm well, I think Voldemort might have something to do with it…" said Dumbledore taking a sip of tea. "Also I think he might be planning something with the Tri-wizard tournament, but what could be possibly do?"

"If what you say is true, he must want the ring, although the ring's form is rather rusty and weak in this world," said Gandalf.

"Oh I wouldn't say that, if he could perform enough magic to send you all here, he must be capable of turning the ring back into its former self."

Gandalf sighed, "I just hope no one finds out-"He was cut off as the door flung open. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all dashed into the room.

"DUMBLEDORE! DUMBLEDORE! THOSE NEW KIDS AND TEACHERS! WE THINK THE ARE WORKING FOR VOLDEMORT!" Harry yelled. The three ran up the steps of the office. They stood there in shock as they saw Gandalf and Dumbledore having tea together.


	11. Chapter 11

**OK this chapter took me a while XD. It kind of gave me a headache lol, this chapter is kind of boring but i'll get to the fun stuff soon MUAHAH. anyways enjoy xD**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were frozen still in embarrassment and fear. Gandalf and Dumbledore both glanced at each other.

"I must really learn to keep my mouth shut," sighed Gandalf. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were still in shock.

Dumbledore stepped closer to the three, "Ah children somehow I had a feeling you three would find out about this, let me get this straight Gandalf and the other new students are not involved with Voldemort."

"Sir?" spat Hermione.

"Sit, sit," said Dumbledore gesturing towards some chairs. The three sat down.

The three settled down and Dumbledore began speaking, "Well I assume you became quite suspicious of the new students seeing as we rarely ever do get new students aside from first years. Well you see Gandalf and the others remember falling off a mountain in an avalanche then simply waking up in my office! Now our two worlds are connected, as parallel universes, but the link has been cut off for a very long time. They used to be connected by two portals but they were shattered, ever since then only powerful wizards and witches have been able to temporarily open the portal, it requires a great deal of magic, and when they do it's hard to tell what will pass through the portal. What my theory is Voldemort is after something-"

"We know about the ring!" Hermione shot out. Gandalf spit out some of his tea.

"Bloody hell Hermione," Ron muttered. Hermione slapped him with the A Wizard's Guide to Middle Earth. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Ah! I see you found that old book!" Dumbledore said reaching his hand out. Harry gave Hermione an angry look. She sighed and slowly handed the book over too Dumbledore. "Hmm interesting I believed this book to be in the restricted section…" He glanced up at Hermione then opened the book. He smirked then closed it and set it on his desk. Gandalf stood up.

"What did you say you knew about the ring?" he asked.

The three hesitated the Hermione started speaking, "We know Frodo has the ring, and we think Voldemort wants it. Harry well he…" Hermione glanced at Harry. Harry began shaking his head with a concerned look.

"Well he what?" asked Dumbledore.

Hermione hesitated again, "Well he's just worried about um, and he's just paranoid."

Dumbledore glanced at Harry. Harry stared at him for a second then looked away. Dumbledore turned around and sat down at his desk.

"How exactly did you find out about all of this? You had to have at least some information to go by to find this book," Said Gandalf.

"Well sir, um we just overheard Frodo, Sam, Boromir, and Aragorn talking to each other, and Boromir was talking about all of his adventures in Minas Tirith," said Hermione.

Gandalf stomped his foot, "Fools! I'll have to keep a better eye on them! The last thing we want anyone else finding out about all of this as easily as you three did."

"Do you think You-know-who is after the ring?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry to say that, but it's been years since anyone last saw him," said Gandalf as he glanced at Harry. "There really isn't any other possible explanation as to why we were transported here although we are safe as long as we all stay in the school!"

Harry butted into the conversation, "But the dark mark at the World cup!?"

"That was just a fool's prank!" protested Gandalf.

"It is hard to say, but don't worry about it children, you are all safe here in the school there is no possible way Voldemort can attack us," reassured Dumbledore. "We will inform the other students you found out about all of this, now go on!" Dumbledore said waving towards the door.

"But sir!?" Hermione shot out.

"Goodbye!"

The three slowly crept out of the office and back into hallway.

"THE BLOODY JUST HAPPENED?" Ron yelled.

"SHHH!" Hermione whispered.

"I'm so confused is You-know-who back again or not!?" Ron complained.

"I dunno but I think Gandalf and Dumbledore are just trying to comfort us by telling we are safe and what not," Harry sighed.

"Well I think, Dumbledore thinks you-know-who is back, but Gandalf doesn't want to believe it but he's not sure, he's afraid someone is after the ring, and he's worried about Frodo and the others!" said Hermione. She groaned, "If only I had that book back! I could do some more research!"

"Yeah maybe if someone hadn't bloody slapped me with it and gotten it confiscated!" Ron yelled.

"GUYS STOP IT!" Yelled Harry. The two turned to him. "Yeah I know this all so confusing, but it seems Dumbledore and Gandalf aren't going to be much help, we need to get Frodo and the others involved and solve this mystery! They are probably dying for answers too! We need all the help we can get! Voldemort killed my parents! If he's coming back… We need to learn how to stop him! And make sure he doesn't get that ring! I don't care what Dumbledore says! Voldemort is coming back I know it!"


	12. Chapter 12

**-Treasure chest noise from Zelda plays- Its finally here! XD this chapter took me a VERY LONG TIME, your going to laugh at me XD but it took me 5 hours o_o I kept getting distracted o.o XD and i couldn't figure out what i wanted to say XD lol so here is! Enjoy! By the way thank you for all the reveiws/favorites/Alerts/C2s It really means a lot :D**

**-Cha0s C0ntr0l-**

"Fools! FOOLS OF FOOLS YOU!" Gandalf yelled at Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir, and Arwen; they were all gathered in Dumbledore's office. "Do you want people to know about the ring here or not?"

"Gandalf? I thought no one would be suspicious, Dumbledore said so!" Frodo mentioned.

"Well obviously we were wrong, we have three bright wizards trying to figure out why we're here," grumbled Gandalf. "We think a dark lord may be after the ring, Frodo."

"What? More Dark Lords!" Sam whined.

"Is there one everywhere?" Pippin asked Merry, he shrugged.

"Silence!" Gandalf bellowed, the three settled down. "Frodo, you need to protect that ring, the enemy can't get into the school, but he could have spies."

"Spies… Who is this Dark Lord?" asked Frodo.

Gandalf was silent for a moment, "His name is Voldemort, no one has seen him for years but, we know that he would someday return, he killed many wizards and witches, including your class mate Harry's parents when he was a baby, Voldemort tried to kill him too with the killing curse!"

"Killing curse? We learned about that in Defense against the Dark Arts," said Legolas.

"Hmm, yes Harry is quite famous around here the killing curse rebounded on him leaving only a small scar on his forehead."

"That's a scar? I thought it was a tattoo," mumbled Merry, Pippin flicked him on the ear.

"Anyways, we don't exactly know why we got here, but I assure you are safe, we just want you to be cautious from now on alright?"

"DON'T WORRY MR. GANDALF I'LL MAKE SURE MY ARA-ARA IS SAFE!" Arwen yelled reaching her arms out to him. Aragorn sighed and waited for the pain to come.

"This also applies to you Arwen," Arwen jolted around, Aragorn took a deep breath. "You can't tell anyone about the ring, or anything about Middle Earth just to be on the safe side," said Gandalf.

"Um Gandalf, if the ring has no effect here, why does this Voldemort want it?" asked Frodo he held out the ring in its rusty appearance.

"Well if Voldemort could send us here if he did, then he could be capable of turning that ring back Frodo."

Frodo was silent.

"Gandalf, when are we going back to Middle Earth?" asked Aragorn.

Gandalf sighed, "I wish I could tell you, but there isn't really anyway to tell Dumbledore and I have been trying to figure out a way to send us back but even between the two of us we can't get the portal to appear. We've tried every spell and enchantment, but the link between the two worlds has been broken for years. That's another mystery, I'm not even sure if we will ever see Middle Earth again."

"Well it's not like that's a bad thing, I've got a new girlfriend, Lavender, I am popular, everyone loves me here, I'm young again! Why go back home! This place is the bomb!" Boromir bragged. Aragorn rolled his eye, 'This is going to be a long adventure,' he thought.

"There's Winky!" said Dobby peering around the corner looking into the break room where Winky was. She had several glasses of butter beer scattered around her. "Dobby and Gollum must help Winky!"

"Hows do helps it?" asked Gollum who has standing around the corner with Dobby.

"Follow Dobby's lead!" Dobby said marching into the break room. "Um, Hello Winky, Gollum and Dobby would like to talk to Winky!"

"Winky doesn't want to be talked to! Not by Gollum or Dobby!" Winky whined.

"Precious! We wants to helpses!" Gollum demanded.

"Winky must stop her alcohol addiction! It makes Winky different! Dobby and Gollum worry! Dobby and Gollum Winky to be healthy!" Dobby blurted out.

"Lies! No one cares about Winky! Winky doesn't care about Gollum and Dobby! Winky wants to be alone!" Winky said as she got up stumbling. "Leave Winky alone! LEAVE WINKY ALONE!" she yelled sobbing.

"Precious!" Gollum shot out.

"LEAVE WINKY ALONE!"

Gollum and Dobby looked at each other then stepped out of the room.

"What are we going to do? Gollum! Gollum!" Gollum spat.

"Dobby doesn't know, Winky is Dobby's friend, Dobby wants to help but Winky won't let him," Dobby said starting to cry. Gollum frowned; he hadn't cared this much about anything since the precious. But the precious meant little to him now. Gollum realized he had fallen in love with Winky. Gollum shook his head, stood up straight on two feet, and cleared his throat.

"WE WILL HELP WINKY! WE HELP WINKY TILL SHE GETS BETTER AND GETS OVER HER ADDICTION! WE WILL HELP WINKY IF IT THE LAST THING WE DO! NO MATTER WHAT IT TAKESES! Gollum! Gollum!" he announced. He didn't realize there were still other house elves in the kitchen. The stared at Gollum with a blank expression, then went back to work. They knew exactly how this was going to go. It wasn't the first time it had happened. Let's just say Gollum wasn't Winky's first so called 'love'.


	13. Chapter 13

"I thought this place was going to be a break from all this dark lord end of the world stuff," Sam moped walking back to the common room with Frodo.

"I know, I thought I could enjoy myself here, but it looks like there's another dark lord that's making a return huh?" Frodo sighed. "I even put my name in that goblet, thinking maybe I would get picked, enter that tournament, and get eternal glory."

"MR. FRODO! YOU DID WHAT?!" Sam yelled. "DO YOU KNOW WHY IT WAS CANCLED IN THE FIRST PLACE? AND AND DID HOW DID YOU GET IN? WE'RE ONLY FOURTEEN HERE?!"

"Well apparently I'm still fifty at heart, so I was able to put my name in."

"BUT DON'T YOU KNOW WHY THE TOURNAMENT WAS CANCLED FOR THE LAST TWENTY YEARS!"

"Calm down! I didn't know it was canceled before, what happened?"

"Well the school didn't tell us because they didn't want no one getting scared but, Neville told me it was canceled because somebody died!" Sam said with a worried expression. Frodo rolled his eyes.

"I am going to die or anything! It's just a competition! Now let's go back to the common room," Frodo said reassuring Sam.

Sam and Frodo walked up the moving staircases into the common room. As they entered Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all gathered around the fireplace staring at them. They all look concerned, especially Harry. Sam and Frodo glanced at each other.

"Um, Good Afternoon?" Frodo said suspiciously. He had forgotten they knew about the ring.

"Good Afternoon," said Harry in a deep tone. "Please sit."

Frodo and Sam sat down on a couch, they didn't know Harry very well but they did know this wasn't how he usually acted.

"We think we can help figure out why you were transported here," said Harry. Frodo looked confused for a moment then he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, you think that dark lord is after us too?" Frodo asked.

"Yes, but we think Gandalf and Dumbledore are trying to hide it from us, we think he's coming back and we think you might have something to do with it," said Hermione.

"Didn't Mr. Gandalf say we weren't working for this dark lord?" Sam protested.

"Bloody Hell! That's not what the woman meant! We mean we know about the ring and we think You-know-who wants it!" Ron sighed.

"Oh, but only Sauron can use it, even if Voldemort did return its power he couldn't use it!" Frodo mentioned.

"Really? Only Sauron can use it? The book said that it has great power, and it was everything a man could dream of!" Hermione snapped. She wasn't used to her books being misleading.

"No, it has a mind of its own, Sauron forged it and only he can use it, it has no effect on anyone but him!"

"Well how did you get it in the first place?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Frodo, me, and the others were on a quest to destroy it! In the fires of Mount doom! And stop all its evil for good!" Sam blurted out. Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Sam a confused look.

"Evil powers?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes! It takes control of you! And makes you go crazy!"

Hermione stood up, "This sound far worse than I expected! GRR! If only I hadn't slapped Ronald with that book and gotten it confiscated! I need to go the library and do more research!" She said with her hand on her forehead walking out of the common room.

"Bloody hell!" said Ron.

Arwen was dragging Aragorn with her in the hallways.

"OH ARA-ARA DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THIS DARK LORD! I WON'T LET HIM HURT YOU!" Arwen said pinching Aragorn's cheeks.

"I'm more worried about you hurting me! Will you let me go! Please I have things to do!" Aragorn sighed pushing Arwen off.

She gasped, "WHAT THINGS ARE YOU SEEING ANOTHER WOMAN!?"

"No! I just want you to leave me alone!"

Someone came around the corner, "As you should you bitch!" It was Pansy Parkinson. Aragorn sighed. 'Not another cat fight.' He thought.

"YOU STOLE MY MAN! AND YOU'RE STILL GOING AFTER HIM!" Pansy screamed.

"WHAT!? I'M NOT ALLOWED TO PLAY THE FIELD!" Arwen protested. Aragorn slowly and silently backed away from the two.

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! THAT'S WHY YOU KISSED DRAKIE –POO!" Pansy roared.

"I ONLY KISSED HIM BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME TOO!"

"I NEVER TOLD YOU TO KISS MY BOY FRIEND!"

"WELL YOU SAID I COULDN'T LOVE ARA-ARA ANYMORE AND I NEED A SLYTHERIN BOYFRIEND!"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Pansy screamed. Aragorn was almost around the corner when Pansy turned around and grabbed him by the collar. "OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Arwen gasped again, "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM!"

"PAY BACK BITCH!" Pansy snapped. She grabbed Aragorn's arms and spun him around, pulled him by the tie and kissed him.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Arwen screamed as she lunged towards them knocking both of them to the ground. Arwen grabbed Pansy and started punching her. Pansy growled and tackled Arwen back to the ground. Aragorn crawled out of the mess and stood up.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT?" Aragorn yelled. The two stopped fighting and looked up at him. "I don't want to date either of you! Now just leave me alone! And stop acting like little kids!"

Arwen stood up and brushed the dirt of her robes, "Very well Aragorn! Have it your way! BUT THIS ISNT OVER!"


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione was quickly searching through the library shelves looking for some more books about Middle Earth. She knew they would most likely be in the Restricted Section, but it was worth a try. She spent quite a long time searching through the library when she finally gave up. She sighed face palmed. She glanced over to her side when she heard someone laughing slightly. It was Viktor Krum.

Aragorn needed to get away from all of those crazy girls he decided to go to the library maybe he could find some peace and quiet there. Everyone knew Arwen was too dumb to read so he was sure he wouldn't her library, besides, he was looking for somebody else. Aragorn slowly walked down the hall, and eventually he found the library. He saw none other than Hermione, the one he was secretly looking for. But who was that she was talking to?

"What do you think you're laughing at?" Hermione snapped in a harsh whisper.

"I just vot you looked vunny," said Viktor.

"Funny?! Whatever I'm not in the mood," Hermione sighed.

"Vait!" Hermione glanced back at Viktor, "I like vunny." Hermione smiled a little bit. 'Okay Hermione try an act cool! Try and act like you don't have nine Viktor Krum posters in your room. Don't freak out, remember you playing the, cool smart girl, I don't need guys to be awesome role. Hehe! Ron is going to be so jealous! I bet he wishes Viktor was flirting with him!' She thought.

Aragorn strode up to the two of them, jealous that Viktor could successfully flirt with Hermione. "Ah hello Hermione! Fancy meeting you here; is this a friend of yours?" Aragorn asked nonchalantly.

"Ves," said Viktor. 'Oh my gosh! He said I'm his friend!' Hermione thought as she felt her face turning a slight shade of red. Viktor could tell where Aragorn was going with this. "Oh vy the vay Hermione I vould like you to know I put my name in the Goblet."

"Oh really?" asked Hermione intrigued.

"Ves, you know if you don't put your name in before tomorrow, ver is now chance of being in the tournament," said Viktor. Aragorn took this as a challenge.

"Really?" asked Aragorn, now he was very interested.

"Ves vut," Viktor stood up, "A scrawny fourth year vike you wouldn't last five seconds."

Aragorn looked down, that's right he was a scrawny little fourteen year old now, even though he was eighty-seven, but that was hard to tell even back in Middle Earth.

"We'll see about that," Aragorn said sternly looking directly into Viktor's eyes. Aragorn brushed past Hermione, glancing at her. 'Next stop, the Goblet of Fire,' he thought.

Hermione picked up her books and went to another shelf. 'Thanks to Aragorn, he completely blew it! Ugh!' thought Hermione. She decided there was no point in searching for any books; they would be in the restricted section if there were any at all. She sighed and left the library.

"Are you sure this is going to work George?" Pippin asked.

"We've been working on this stuff for years, of course it's going to work," they said simultaneously.

"We've worked on it all night it better work," muttered Merry.

They ran into the great hall where the goblet of fire was, pulled out four aging potions, and all four of them gulped them down.

"Alright Freddy, and friends! Let's do this!" said George. Everyone in the hall was intrigued to see if a simple aging potion would work. Then suddenly all four of them sprouted huge beards.

"Oh no! Now we are too old!" Merry complained. Everyone in the great hall was laughing.

"This is your entire fault George!" yelled Fred. He tackled him and they started fighting. Merry and Pippin stood off to the side. They noticed their friend Cedric.

"Good morning Cedric!" waved Pippin.

"Oy hello Pippin and Merry Nice beards," laughed Cedric. "I was just about to put my name in the goblet, you know to impress my girlfriend, Cho Chang." There was a chinease looking girl standing next to Cedric.

"Oh hello Cho," said Merry. The chinease looking girl gasped and Cedric did too. Then the chinease girl's face started to turn red.

"BITCH I AIN'T CHO CHANG!" She yelled. Merry and Pippin were mortified.

"I-I-I'm sorry I-I just," stuttered Merry.

"It's alright y'all I'm Cho Chang," said a girl with a hillbilly accent walking up to the group.

"Um okay," said Pippin, confused.

"Well better go put my name in that Goblet," said Cedric, as he walked up to the goblet dropped his slip of parchment in and watched it burn.

Aragorn strode in to the Great Hall. He looked around and noticed how many people were watching. 'You got this Aragorn remember! You're the King of Gondor! Well sort of… whatever!' He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket.

"Hey Aragorn!" waved Pippin from across the hall. Aragorn waved back, 'Do Merry and Pippin have beards? Oh whatever, typical hobbits," he thought as he stepped closer to the goblet.

"Blimey! He's going to put his name in!" said Merry gaping.

"Can he do that!?" asked Pippin.

Aragorn noticed a blonde girl from the Beauxbaton's school put her name in before him. Aragorn glanced at her then walked past the small circle of magic around the goblet. He looked around and saw all the people staring at him, and a pair of old men with big beards like Merry and Pippin wrestling.

"Oh my gosh! He's old enough!" Merry exclaimed.

Aragorn looked around on last time, then let go of his parchment, and watched it burn.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you nervous?" asked Luna staring intently at Legolas with her big blue eyes. They were sitting at the Ravenclaw table. The Great Hall was very dark, there were no candles floating in the air, the only thing to light the hall were a few torches. All the schools were gathered there too. It was the day the Champions for the tournament would be announced.

Legolas gave Luna a shaky smile, "Yea, I guess, but I doubt out of all the students here, I would be chosen."

Luna gave him one of her little odd smiles, "I'm sure you'll do exceptionally well, but I hope the Nargles won't interfere."

'What is a Nargle? Oh well, I don't want to ask her and look like a fool,' he thought. Legolas couldn't help but smile though, he had lived hundreds of years, and never had he met anyone quite like Luna. "Let's hope."

At the Hufflepuff table, "So Cedric, Do you think you'll be the champion!?" Pippin asked bouncing in his seat.

Cedric flipped his hair, "Oh you bet, and Cho will be even more in love with me!"

Merry squinted, "So um about Cho…"

"Yes? Are you jealous of her beauty?"

"No… I was just wondering…why she… talks so… Odd."

Cedric gasped, "How dare you call her odd! Although, her voice in kind of strange, she isn't nearly as bad as the last girl I dated." Cedric gazed into the distance.

Pippin chuckled, "Oh really? What was your last girl like?"

"I would rather not talk about it," he said dramatically, "But I must…her name is Bella, but one day, she left me, for this forty-year old were-wolf, named….Fenrir Greyback."

"Wait, wait, Do you mean Bella, the one who's in Slytherin!? The one who's face is paralyzed so she only has one facial expression!?" Pippin asked mortified. Cedric nodded.

Over at the Gryffindor table, "Mr. Frodo, I'm worried," Sam said sadly.

"Samwise! I'm not going to die, I've told you a million times, everything will be okay, and I don't know if I will even be put in," Frodo said reassuring Sam.

"Well okay, if you say so, I guess I won't worry as much."

"That's more like it Sam!"

"So Mr. Frodo….Do you think about all that with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and that Voldemort guy!?"

Frodo closed his eyes, "I don't really know what to think about that, but Harry's parents were killed by that man. Voldemort gave him that scar on his forehead," Frodo rubbed his right shoulder. "And I don't think Voldemort understands that the ring only has one master."

Sam uncomfortably slumped down on the table and was silent for a few moments, "Mr. Frodo… do you remember what Gandalf and Dumbledore said, that maybe Voldemort would try to interfere with the tournament."

"I don't think so; Dumbledore and Gandalf will be able to find out if he is."

"Say Mr. Frodo?" asked in a frightened tone.

"What is it Samwise?"

"I was just thinking about Mr. Bilbo; didn't he get the ring from some creature named Gollum?"

"Oh yes, Gandalf told me the ring drove him mad, it corrupted his body, and his soul is somehow attached to the ring after owning it for five-hundred years."

Sam face looked frightened now, "Mr. Frodo, what if he's here! Looking for the ring? Maybe he's the one who sent us here! Maybe he wants it back!"

Frodo's eye's widened.

At the other side of the table, "Harry who you want in?" Ron groaned.

"Ronald! Just because you want to have eternal glory doesn't mean you have to have that attitude!" Hermione snapped.

"Bloody hell!"

Harry wasn't even paying attention to them, despite all the possibilities of Voldemort; he was really looking forward to this tournament.

"Perhaps I will be the next Champion," said a Voice from behind. Ron and Hermione both peered over their shoulders. It was Aragorn. Hermione's eyes widened. Aragorn smirked and sat down next to her. Ron glared at him.

"How the bloody hell did you put your name in? Is it because you secretly an old Bogart!" Ron fumed.

"Ronald, please, not now!" Hermione sighed.

Suddenly all the lights went out. Everyone gasped.

"SILENCE!" everyone's eyes turned to Dumbledore. He was standing beside the Goblet of Fire with Barty Crouch. Its blue flames were the only thing giving light to the hall. Dumbledore smiled.

"It has come that time, when we shall announce our Champions, but first Sir Barty Crouch has an announcement."

Crouch stepped closer to the Goblet, he had expression that made it look he was hiding something, and he looked around at the intense faces of the students. He chuckled, in a friendly, yet anticipating way, "As you know, some of may have entered your name in the Tri-wizard Tournament, or did you? Maybe you entered something else."

Every student turned to their peers in confusion.

"The Tri-wizard tournament was only a scheme to drag you into something even better we have prepared; we have changed the tournament slightly. Hogwarts will be hosting a new variation of the Tournament, Students, this year Hogwarts will be hosting… the Septa-Wizard Tournament!"

Everyone in the crowd was stunned. Except for Harry, who caught Proffessor Moody spit out whatever brew he was drinking.


	16. Chapter 16

**Just to clarify people. Septa means seven.**

"Seven Champions will be chosen! Instead of three tasks there will now be seven, each task will contain a clue to the next one," said Barty Crouch as he stepped away from the Goblet. Everyone was silent. Dumbledore bowed his head.

"It is time for the seven champions to be chosen!" He announced. Everyone's full attention was on the Goblet.

Dumbledore reached his hand into the flame, and snatched a piece of parchment; he read it aloud, "The first champion…is Viktor Krum of Durmstrang!"

The audience roared. Viktor smirked getting up from his seat. He marched up to the goblet, shook Dumbledore's hand, and stood silently.

"The next champion," Dumbledore reached his hand in, "Cedric Diggory!"

The crowd clapped, but not as loud as before. Cedric Diggory walked up to the Goblet, and stood patiently next to Viktor Krum.

"Next champion, Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced. The blonde Beauxbatons girl smiled and walked confidently up to Dumbledore. She shook his hand and bowed. She marched over to the other Champions smiled, and stood next to Cedric.

"So that's three," whispered Frodo smiling to Sam.

"That only leaves four, Mr. Frodo, if ye do get picked, just don't die!"

"Samwise Gamgee! I'm not going to die! I promise!" Frodo sighed.

"Remember what Gandalf said! Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee! And I don't mean to!" Sam said with a determined look on his face.

"Oh Samwise-"Frodo was cut off by Dumbledore.

"Next champion!" Dumbledore yelled reaching into the Goblet. He pulled out the Parchment slip and smiled. "Oh this is quite interesting, ARAGORN SON OF ARATHORN!"

Aragorn stood up from his table. Hermione rolled her eyes, Ron gave him a dirty look, and Harry was cheering. Aragorn smiled and walked up toward the Goblet. There was minor applause, although Arwen was screaming, "TEAM ARAGORN! TEAM ARAGORN!" Aragorn was too excited to care thought. Gimli and Gandalf were cheering too. Aragorn walked up to the Goblet, smiled, and shook Dumbledore's hand. He stood next to the other champions.

"Now, for the fifth champion," Dumbledore reached his hand into the Goblet, "Legolas Greenleaf!"

Legolas was frozen still for a moment in his seat. He glanced over at Luna. She smiled, "Go ahead."

Legolas smiled and stood up, there was moderate applause. He followed the regular procedure and stood next to Aragorn. They smirked at each other. They were now two best friends competing against each other.

"Now for the Sixth champion….Frodo Baggins!" Dumbledore announced. There was a large applause from the Gryffindor table. Sam slumped in his seat.

'Yes!' Frodo thought. He ran up to the Goblet, shook Dumbledore's hand, and cheerfully stood next to Legolas. He turned around to look at the teachers. Snape had the same boring expression as usual; Gandalf was smiling and clapping along with Gimli. Every other teacher was doing the same, except for Professor Moody. He was shaking while drinking out of the bottle he always carrying around. What was in that thing? He slammed the bottle down, and gave Frodo a nasty look. Frodo shuddered at turned back around. It was time to find out who his sixth opponent was.

"Now for the final, seventh, champion," Dumbledore reached into the Goblet. He pulled out the parchment and gave it a strange look. "What? This can't be right? No!" He mumbled under his breath.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Harry was anxiously awaiting to hear who the next champion was.

"What could possibly be taking this long!" snapped Hermione. There was whispering and mumbling throughout the Great Hall.

"Bloody hell!" Ron whispered.

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled at the top of his lungs. Frodo, Legolas, and Aragorn glanced at each other. Harry Potter was not old enough to compete! Well neither were they, but they were old enough, just trapped in human teenage bodies. But why was it no one questioned how they were put in the tournament? Maybe Gandalf or Dumbledore put some sort of protective spell on them?

Back over at the Gryffindor table, Harry could barely move. How did he get chosen for the tournament? He never put his name in! He never asked anyone to either!

"HARRY POTTER!" Dumbledore yelled again. Hermione stared at Harry in astonishment, and Ron gave Harry a confused and angry look. Harry looked at everyone else in the Great Hall; they were all giving him the same looks as Ron and Hermione.

"Harry! Go!" Hermione snapped in a worried tone. Harry slowly stood up. There was no applause what so ever. He had never heard the Great Hall so silent before. The only noise was the slow claps of his shoe heels. He could feel every set of eyes burn into his cheeks.

When Harry reached the front of the hall Dumbledore gave him an angry look. Harry hesitated and walked towards Dumbledore.

"Sir! I-I didn't! I swear!" Harry protested. Dumbledore gave Harry a stern look.

"We will discuss this later!" Dumbledore snapped. Harry shakily stood walked over and stood next to Frodo. Frodo gave Harry a worried look. Harry turned around; Hagrid and Gandalf were both giving him disapproving looks, although Professor Moody was smiling. What was that about? More importantly, how was Harry put in this tournament? Was someone pulling a joke on him!?

"The seven chosen champions!" Dumbledore gestured toward the seven. There was an extremely loud and cheerful applause. Although Harry knew none of it was for him.

Suddenly, after the applause had died down, Dumbledore held out his wand and pointed it at the Goblet. He flicked it, and the Goblet transformed into a crystal blue and silver trophy. It had seven sides, a heptagon. Harry gaped at it. That was the Septa-wizard cup. That was the cup of eternal glory!

"I proudly present to you, the Septa-wizard cup!" Dumbledore announced. There was a roar of applause. "Only one Champion, will win, only one will achieve eternal glory, and only one will go down in history!"

The crowd roared. Suddenly all the torches regained flame. "Silence," Dumbledore yelled, "You are dismissed! And champions, come with me."


End file.
